El Misterio del Águila
by mairesnape
Summary: El profesor Binns de Historia de la magia al fin ha vislumbrado la luz que lo sacaría del mundo terrenal, razón por la cual la asignatura quedó vacante y el profesor Dumbledore se ve en la necesidad de conseguir a un nuevo profesor para impartirla, recordando de pronto a una vieja amiga suya y considerándola ideal para dicha labor


En un bar de aspecto lóbrego y oloroso a cabras, donde se mezclaban algunas risas beodas con lamentos de desamor y el tintineo de los cristales en medio de brindis, se encontraba un hombre de hosco aspecto, sentado en la barra con el ceño siempre fruncido y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, con lo cual, dos cortinas de cabello negro y grasoso ocultaban su rostro. Sostenía con mano firme un vaso de whiskey de fuego que el cantinero le había entregado hacía un par de minutos y su larga capa negra se extendía tras él confiriéndole un aspecto más sobrio.

El hombre cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio o de resignación, nada más con recordar que a partir de la semana siguiente volvería a lidiar con la presencia de todos aquellos niños y adolescentes que como todos los años llegaban a invadir el inmaculado castillo. Sintió nostalgia de la paz que dejaba atrás en su casa lóbrega pero cómoda, dónde había estado a gusto con su soledad y con el fantasma de sus recuerdos que jamás lo abandonaban pero que se hacían más vividos en la quietud.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió el último trago sin esbozar ninguna mueca al sentir el escozor en su esófago, volvió a colocar el vaso sobre la superficie de la barra y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de las manos. No estaba cansado por el viaje ya que había utilizado aparición pero si lo estaba de las múltiples diligencias muggles que había tenido que hacer antes de abandonar su casa hasta el verano siguiente, con lo mucho que detestaba su lado muggle también tenía que lidiar con él pues había impuestos que pagar aunque estos no requerían demasiado dinero ya que él solo habitaba su casa durante el periodo de verano y algunas navidades.

Un nuevo pensamiento invadía su mente, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no tenía idea de quién sería este año ya que una vez más el profesor Dumbledore había rechazado su oferta de impartir la asignatura tras el fracaso del payaso de Lockhart que durante todo el año anterior sólo se había dedicado a tratar de llamar la atención y hacer exhibiciones de torpeza e ineptitud.

No era que no le gustase la asignatura que impartía actualmente, de hecho la disfrutaba y amaba desde que tenía uso de razón y mientras fue estudiante siempre resultó ser el mejor de su clase, pero dentro de su ser había una necesidad férrea por enmendar el pasado, por destruir cualquier ápice de magia oscura que hubiese en el mundo, esa magia oscura que tanto lo había obsesionado en el pasado y que había sido la causante principal de la ruptura de la única amistad sincera y pura que tuvo en toda su atribulada vida, ¿y qué mejor que enseñar a defenderse de ella?, de esa magia oscura que le había traído tanta infelicidad...

\- ¿Quieres otro? - Preguntó el tabernero mientras levantaba el vaso de la barra y pasaba sobre ella un mugriento trapo.

El cliente asintió con una ligera cabezada.

\- El último - Contestó con voz queda.

\- El deber llama ¿No es así? - Inquirió de nuevo el tabernero con un aspecto tan lóbrego como su negocio - Dentro de una semana será primero de septiembre, el día en que llegan los chicos.

\- Así es - Contestó secamente el cliente mientras el tabernero dejaba caer un chorro de liquido de color miel sobre el vaso.

\- Y bien Snape ¿Qué impartirás esta vez? ¿De nuevo pociones?

El hombre no contestó, sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada para advertirle sin decir nada que estaba siendo imprudente y que no deseaba seguir contestando sus preguntas.

\- ¡Vaya! aún me guardas rencor porque te eché tantas veces de aquí, sólo eras un mocoso en ese entonces y luego... bueno creciste pero decidiste estar de lado de...

\- ¡Ya basta Aberforth! ¿no puedo tomar un simple whiskey de fuego sin que me incordies? no soy como esta bandada de idiotas que únicamente vienen aquí a publicar sus asuntos privados - Respondió Snape echándole una mirada de desprecio a una bruja que visiblemente borracha lloraba sobre el hombro de su amiga que le daba golpecitos cariñosos en la espalda para tratar de consolarla.

\- De acuerdo - Respondió el tabernero molesto también, alejándose a atender a otros clientes menos hostiles.

\- Nada como el hidromiel para el mal de amores estimadas damas - Dijo frente a la mujer que lloraba en hombros de su amiga.

Snape rodó los ojos con fastidio y bebió en dos tragos el contenido de su vaso, colocó un par de galeones sobre la barra, se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y después de advertir al tabernero sobre su paga se dispuso a marcharse apartando su capa con un gesto elegante de su brazo izquierdo.

Por un momento no pudo resistir la curiosidad y paseó los ojos por sobre todos los presentes, en busca de alguno que tuviera al menos el perfil de un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No podía dejar de preguntarse internamente quien sería el próximo usurpador del puesto que había ambicionado desde hacía años, lejos estaba de imaginar que este no se encontraba ni cerca pues viajaría la semana siguiente junto a los alumnos en el tren del colegio, en aquella taberna sólo habían magos y brujas parlanchines que no dejaban de comentarse las últimas novedades.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se dispuso a irse definitivamente cuando de pronto la revelación de una vieja bruja que conversaba con su marido y el amigo de éste lo hizo detenerse en seco y fingir que revisaba la lista de precios que había junto a la puerta principal.

\- Les digo que es verdad, el famoso asesino Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban, ese que traicionó a los Potter y asesinó a Petegrew junto a ese montón de muggles - Dijo la bruja.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes mujer? - Preguntó su marido sorprendidísimo.

\- ¡Por Dios Rupert! - Lo leí en _El Profeta_ \- ¿Cómo es que no lo leíste si siempre andas con la nariz pegada al periódico?

\- Es que no me dio tiempo de leerlo esta vez.

\- Desde luego, si cuando el periódico llegó por la mañana ya tú ibas de salida a pescar con Frank - Respondió la mujer en tono de reproche mirando al amigo que los acompañaba.

\- ¡Bah! No te quejes Wendelin, sólo nos divertimos un poco como cuando eramos jóvenes - Dijo el amigo - Pero en fin, dinos más acerca de esa noticia ¿Cómo que Black escapó?

\- Si, eso no puede ser posible - Añadió el marido de la mujer - Azkaban es una fortaleza, nadie ha escapado de allí antes.

\- El caso es que este se escapó y ahora todos nosotros estamos en peligro. El ministerio lo anda buscando por todos lados porque sospecha que el muy desalmado pretenda vengar la muerte de su amo matando al único que queda de los Potter - Explicó la mujer - ¡Pobre chico!

Snape se quedó de piedra al escuchar todo aquello, así que Sirius Black había escapado de la prisión, él no se había enterado de nada porque con tantos trámites no había tenido tiempo de hojear el periódico pero quizá a esas alturas ya Dumbledore debía conocer la noticia, de modo que intuyó sus planes sin siquiera hablar con él, había que proteger a Potter eso era evidente pues el maldito Black no se quedaría conforme con haber pasado doce años en Azkaban a merced de los dementores.

Apartó la vista del pergamino con la lista de precios y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir...

Una brisa fresca y agradable le alborotó el cabello y lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos para que los mechones arremolinados no los lastimaran al impactar contra ellos.

Se tomó los mechones con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha cerraba la puerta tras de sí, más de pronto, de la nada, una figura apareció frente a él...

Llevaba puesta una capa negra con capucha sobre la túnica del mismo color. La figura avanzó y colocó la mano sobre la de él que sostenía el pomo de la puerta indicándole con ese gesto que no la cerrara ya que se disponía a entrar en la taberna. Al sentir aquel suave contacto, Snape posó la mirada sobre aquella mano que se encontraba sobre la suya y notó que era de una mujer, elevó entonces la mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse estupefacto...

No era cualquier mujer, a la danzante luz del par de antorchas de la entrada, pudo advertir que era muy bella. La mujer retiró la mano enseguida y se quedó mirándolo al rostro por unos segundos con una extraña expresión que Severus podría jurar que era de sorpresa o temor, parecía que lo escrutara, como si intentara descubrir si lo conocía de algún lado, posteriormente sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa antes de adentrarse en aquel local maloliente.

Snape por su parte se quedó absorto por unos instantes, no sólo por la belleza de aquella mujer y tampoco por su extraña actitud sino también por algunos rasgos en ella que lo hicieron evocar recuerdos que le provocaban una mezcla de alegría y melancolía.

Su piel era blanca aunque un tanto pálida y de aspecto poco saludable, pero aquel vibrante cabello rojo aunado a aquel delicioso aroma a jazmines que despedía la joven lo hicieron evocar el pasado, lo trasladaron momentáneamente a su época de estudiante cuando bajo el haya que crecía frente al lago negro, se tumbaba en la hierba con su única amiga, la diferencia estaba en sus ojos, de un azul muy vivo aunque un tanto melancólicos e inexpresivos, sin embargo no por ello dejaban de ser hermosos. Aquella era no sólo una mujer muy bella sino también de aspecto misterioso, ni siquiera le habló, sólo se quedó mirándolo con aquella extraña expresión, llevaba aquella capa oscura con capucha como si quisiera camuflarse en la negrura de la noche joven.

Snape sacudió su cabeza y trató de apartar la visión de su mente así como también aquella fragancia que todavía flotaba en el aire, había asuntos importantes que atender, su distracción en Hogsmeade había terminado, era hora de volver al trabajo, así que cerró los ojos y se concentró en un solo punto.

Se sintió ligero y poco a poco lo invadió una conocida sensación de vacío; instantes después cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba frente a las verjas de Hogwarts flanqueadas por dos columnas con estatuas de cerdos alados, sacó su varita y tras dar un golpecito con ella sobre el candado que resguardaba la reja este se abrió y dejó caer ruidosamente la cadena que sujetaba, posteriormente envueltas en un sonido chirriante se abrieron también las rejas para dejarlo pasar, sólo bastó un flojo movimiento de la varita para que todo quedara nuevamente en su lugar.

Tras unos minutos de camino Snape se encontró ya frente la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho del director.

\- ¡Caramelos de limón! - Musitó sintiéndose ridículo pero aliviado a la vez al comprobar que la contraseña no había cambiado.

Se subió a la escalera que comenzó a trasladarlo por si sola en un movimiento ascendente y una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta dio dos golpes con la aldaba en forma de Grifo.

\- ¡Adelante! - Dijo la voz del director desde el interior y no fue necesario que Snape empujara pues la puerta se abrió sola.

\- ¡Buenas noches! - Saludó al darse cuenta de que la profesora MacGonagall también estaba presente lo mismo que Sprout y Flitwick. No le sorprendió pues era lo mismo de todos los años, una breve reunión de bienvenida con los jefes de casa una semana antes de la llegada de los chicos - Vengo a reportarme Albus.

\- Pues ¡Buenas noches y bienvenido muchacho! - Lo saludó el anciano, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

\- Llegas en buen momento Severus - Comentó Pomona Sprout - Comentábamos las novedades, supongo que ya lo supiste ¿No es así?

\- Si es lo de Black si, aunque debo confesar que me enteré hace poco en Hogsmeade.

\- La noticia ha rodado como una bola de nieve - Añadió Flitwick - Debemos hacer algo para proteger a los chicos pero francamente no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha resuelto el ministerio.

\- Ni yo - Respondió Dumbledore serio - Yo menos que nadie estoy de acuerdo pero Cornelius no quiso escucharme.

\- ¡Ja! Tanto tiempo pidiéndote consejos y ahora no quiere escucharte - Protestó MacGonagall - Es un cabeza dura, su decisión podría resultar peligrosa.

\- ¿Y puedo saber cuál ha sido esa decisión? - Inquirió Snape.

\- Cornelius ha mandado a desplegar dementores por todo Hogsmeade y también el castillo, no vendrán hasta mañana pero comprenderás que los dementores no distinguen entre delincuentes y personas de bien, sólo perciben almas, justo lo que les gusta para alimentarse - Respondió el director.

\- El ministro asegura que los mantendrán a raya porque todos tienen estrictas órdenes de atacar únicamente a Black si lo ven pero no estamos convencidos - Saltó MacGonagall.

\- Es una locura, definitivamente, sobre todo por esos chicos que siempre tienen una enfermiza tendencia por desobedecer las reglas - Puntualizó Snape mirando a Dumbledore.

\- Sé a quién te refieres Severus, no te preocupes que Harry está por ahora a salvo en casa de sus tíos y cuando llegue hasta aquí pues lo mantendremos alejado de los dementores - Respondió Dumbledore - Bien, Pomona y tú deben estar ansiosos por instalarse de nuevo en sus respectivas habitaciones ya que son los que vienen de afuera, yo por mi parte pese a las nuevas circunstancias me encuentro emocionado pues mañana iré a encontrarme con la persona que ocupará uno de los puestos vacantes, iré a recibir a esa persona aunque esta haya decidido no instalarse en el castillo hasta que haya tomado posesión de su cargo oficialmente el primero de septiembre.

\- ¿Has dicho uno de los cargos? - Inquirió Snape tratando de no demostrar la curiosidad que lo invadía pues su semblante continuaba impasible pero el tono de la voz delataba su sorpresa y curiosidad - ¿Acaso no era sólo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

\- ¿Es que todavía no lo sabes? - Inquirió Flitwick pero luego se azotó ligeramente la frente con la mano derecha en señal de que había recordado algo - Es cierto, Pomona y tú vienen llegando hoy. También nos hemos quedado sin profesor de Historia de la magia.

\- ¿Pero y Binns? - Inquirió la profesora Sprout extrañada.

\- Tras quedarse a solas con Sybill en el salón de profesores y tener una vasta conversación con ella, el pobre al fin comprendió que ya no pertenecía a este mundo, ya sabes que a diferencia de los otros fantasmas, él ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerto, así que sin más decidió marcharse dejándonos una vacante más, lo extrañaremos, de eso no hay dudas pero... Ya era hora ¿no? - Dijo Dumbledore.

\- Me alegro por el viejo Binns, espero que esté bien donde esté pero me emociona saber quien estará en su reemplazo ¿Quién ocupará ese cargo ahora? - Inquirió la profesora Sprout emocionada.

\- Una vieja amiga mía - Respondió el director asintiendo complacido - Mañana iré a verla aunque ella no se instale en el castillo hasta la próxima semana.

Snape rodó los ojos, poco y nada le importaba si el cero a la izquierda de Binns había encontrado la luz o no, o si la vieja amiga de Dumbledore, de seguro una anciana decrepita y aburrida como el viejo fantasma, ocupaba la vacante que este dejaba con su partida, lo que si le rondaba la cabeza era la intriga por conocer el nombre del nuevo usurpador del cargo que debía ser suyo por derecho, así que no pudo contenerse y ya que estaban en el tema de los nuevos profesores decidió indagar.

\- ¿Y quién estará a cargo de D.C.A.O? - Inquirió sin más tapujos.

Dumbledore pareció tenso por un momento tras la pregunta de Snape pero al fin decidió contestar aunque sabía que la respuesta lo perturbaría aún más que la decisión de negarle el puesto.

\- Remus Lupin - Contestó con voz seca - Llegará dentro de una semana en el expreso.

Snape no quiso escuchar nada más, trató de regular su respiración y tras un manotón a la capa para que no estorbara, abandonó el despacho del director sin despedirse y sin molestarse en disimular el enojo. Tras de sí dejó a los otros tres jefes de casa comentando el hecho y a un Dumbledore muy pensativo.

\- Debe ser duro para él, siempre quiso ese puesto - Comentó Flitwick.

\- No sólo eso, no olvides que Lupin y él jamás se llevaron bien en el pasado - Añadió MacGonagall - Aún así me parece que debería dejar el pasado atrás y dejarse de berrinches, aunque sea el más joven de todos nosotros ya no es un niño.

\- Ya no es un niño, es cierto, tienes razón pero eso sólo exacerba su rabia pues tal vez sienta que es una nueva humillación que de adultos Lupin le quite el puesto que ambiciona desde hace años pero créanme que no lo hice con esa intención, Remus no sólo está capacitado para desempeñar esa labor sino que además necesita de mi apoyo, no se hable más.

Con estas últimas palabras del director todos decidieron retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar y pensar en todo lo que se venía por delante tras la noticia de la fuga de Black y la invasión de los dementores por orden del ministerio de magia.


End file.
